烏爾斯拉
烏爾斯拉（Ursula、ウルスラ）one of the Four Fangs, an enemy character in 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍 sent out to kill Eliwood, and is later resurrected as a morph by Nergal. 資料 Ursula is unique amongst the Four Fangs, as she is the only one who specializes in magic. She is known as the Blue Crow (蒼鴉, Sōa) amongst the Black Fang members. She shows complete devotion to Brendan Reed's new wife, Sonia, and seems to be aware of the fact that Sonia is a subordinate to Nergal. Ursula is first seen in Chapter 7x of 琳's story, where she assigns a Black Fang operative, Beyard, to recapture the children, 尼尼安 and Nils, for reasons unknown at the time. She is not seen again until the chapter Kinship's Bond, where the Four Fangs are assigned to kill the lords 艾利烏德, 海克托爾, and Lyndis. The Four Fangs were deceived by Sonia that the three lords were corrupt nobles who had to be stopped. Later, Ursula is seen in another chapter, handing the tactician a Hammerne staff because, despite her orders to kill the lords, she did not want Vaida to succeed in doing so. Ursula is seen for a fourth time in the chapter Battle Before Dawn, where she witnesses 賈法爾 attempting to escape after abandoning his assignment to kill Prince 賽菲爾 for King Desmond, and 妮諾 for Sonia. Ursula then takes it upon herself to execute the law of the Fang and kill the two traitors, in addition to completing the assassination of Zephiel. Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn arrive at the same time, and Ursula battles both groups. Ursula ultimately fails, either dying in the battle or, if she survives the battle, is killed by Limstella for failing in her duties. Her quintessence is harvested by Limstella for Nergal either way. She is seen one last time in Final Chapter: Light, as a morph created by Nergal's magic. She wields the powerful tome Excalibur, which the player receives upon her defeat. 個性 Ursula is an extremely devoted member of the Black Fang, seen as a cold, heartless assassin to her targets. She never hesitates to coldly remind those under her the punishment for failure, and expresses little concern for any members of the Black Fang, with the exception of Sonia, whom she worships (her last words, in example, are a last request to give Sonia a report about the situation in the Bern Manse). She is also rather honorable, accepting the Fang's Judgment for failing to accomplish her target should she survive Battle Before Dawn. She expresses deep dislike of Vaida, most likely because of her treachery toward Bern, and possible fear of losing her place. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Blue Crow :A cruel member of the Black Fang assassins. Lends her service only to someone truly perfect登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度： 赤之魔道 |Skill= 狂雷 }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 The Blazing Blade Boss Stats Chapter 26E/28H: Battle Before Dawn Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode Hector Hard Mode Final Chapter: Light Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode *'' Dropped when defeated Hector Hard Mode ''* Dropped when defeated 總體 Ursula is the third of the Four Fangs encountered in a chapter, and the second faced as a boss (excluding 賈法爾). Despite being a Valkyrie, Ursula has well-rounded stats and is skilled in anima magic, expressed when facing her with Bolting and 狂焰. Her offensive magic is extremely dangerous, and, due to her chapter's nature as a Fog of War mission, has a tendency to catch players completely by surprise with her deadly Bolting tome. Her tendency to use bolting can prove to be her downfall, however, as its immense weight slows her down tremendously, leaving her to rely only on her mediocre defense and HP for protection. Ursula is particularly dangerous on Hector Hard mode. She can kill Nino and Zephiel in one round with ease with her Bolting, and the A.I controlled Nino has a tendency to wander within her range. She returns as a morph in the final chapter, with increased stats (though interestingly her Resistance has dropped by 3 points) and the spellbook Excalibur. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass *'Enemy only, joins unequipped 名言 Death Quote Battle Conversations *Vs. Jaffar '''Ursula: I cannot understand you. You serve perfection in the form of our masters. Yet you abandon such happiness? Jaffar: ......I ensure that Nino lives. That's all. *Vs. Nino Ursula: Why won't you die as Lady Sonia wishes? You, born of garbage. This was your one chance to be useful. Nino: My mother... She would not say such things. I...don't believe it. I don't believe anything you have to say! Ursula: Stupid child... I'll see that you don't suffer at least. Heroes :Ursula/Heroes Quotes 軼事 *Though extremely devoted to Sonia, Ursula is still suspicious of her when ordered to kill the Lycian Lords. Nevertheless, Ursula obeys the orders and still seems to worship Sonia. *In Chapter 24 (of Eliwood's Story, Chapter 26 Hector's Story), you can see her in a village at the bottom of the map and she will give you a Hammerne. *In 聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍, Ursula is the name of Etzel's deceased wife. *Ursula, at Level 15, oddly has more resistance than her morph, which is Level 20. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Ursula's Great Hero Battle map is based on The Blazing Blade Chapter 26E/28H. 語源 The name means 'little bear' in Latin. The legendary saint Ursula was martyred by Huns while on a pilgrimage. 圖片 File:Ursula Heroes.png|Ursula as she appears in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Ursula Fight.png|Ursula as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Ursula Skill.png|Ursula as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Ursula Damaged.png|Ursula as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Ursula R - Senri Kita.jpg|Ursula as a Valkyrie by Senri Kita. B07-047R.png|Ursula as a Valkyrie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:UrsulaFE7.png|Ursula's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Ursula in battle.JPG|Ursula in battle Ursulaheroes.png|Ursula in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色